


Tá Mo Chroí Istigh Inti

by Consort_of_Cosmos



Series: Bride of the End [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always-a-girl!Merlin, Arranged Marriage, Druid Raised!Merlin, F/M, Genderbend, Genderswap, Jealousy, One-Sided Love, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, fem!merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consort_of_Cosmos/pseuds/Consort_of_Cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey continues between the witch of prophecy and her warlock love. Her prince pursues, a servant worships, and another witch seeks answered about her own destiny. New enemies come with their own purposes in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tá Mo Chroí Istigh Inti

Morris stormed into his house and went straight to his room, ignoring his mother’s questions. He sat on his bed and picked up his bag, sorting through the drawings of Miss Merlin. She was so beautiful and kind. She never judged him or treated him as less than Arthur. It was for that he took a liking to her. No matter who took a shine to him, they would be blinded by the golden glory of the prince. She didn’t; quite the opposite, where girls saw gold, she saw brass. Where others saw a prince, she saw a spoiled boy. Perhaps that was the only reason Arthur wanted her, because was the only one to ever say no to him. It was such a small thing yet, it was significant. Merlin saw him and his flaws. She saw reality not a girlish fantasy. She had a betrothed and loved the boy dearly, not relenting in her affections for anything.  
Morris could almost pity Arthur’s pining because none of his usual tricks seemed to work on her in the slightest and in fact pushed her further away. Morris couldn’t help but envy her courage. She was torn between destiny and choice. Arthur had told him offhandedly that she was destined to serve him, but he couldn’t help but think it would be such an awful thing. She had no choices of her own, the harder she ought destiny the stronger they would pull her back. Morris didn’t now everything that ever happened to her, but he knew enough. He knew she was born to serve Arthur, her great magic that she was born with belonged to Arthur. Miss Merlin was hardly different from himself, a possession of a future king. And how awful it must be to have such great power but be a slave to fate. Maybe that was why Miss Merlin adored her Mordred, because he was the only thing in her life that she had really chosen. Morris could understand that, and understand how their relationship transcended age and destiny. But what Arthur wanted, Arthur got, one thing he had learned from his service.  
He just hoped Miss Merlin was the exception.   
X  
Gaius stayed up until he finished translating the inscription. “He who breaks my heart finishes my work. The Glowing stone, it wasn’t just a gem; it was a container for the soul of Cornelius Sigan. However removed the gem from the setting would become the new container. A soul needed a body. Damn it. This truly wasn’t good. The last thing the world needed was the return of that madman. Merlin had to know this and come to help as soon as possible. If Sigan was there, Merlin was the only one who had a chance at defeating him. It scared him at time at the responsibility laid on the shoulder of his niece, a girl just shy of twenty years. Had circumstances been more normal, had she been born a farm girl in Ealdor with no magical ability, she could have lived a normal life. She could found a good husband, had a family by now, but she was running for her life every day. He felt horrible for Merlin sometimes, but he had long since accepted her destiny as her reason for being. She and Hunith were his only family, and no matter what Uther said about magic, e would happily die defending the women, and Mordred as well, if necessary.  
X  
Arthur went to bed with a heavy heart. Morris words had affected him greatly. Merlin not living him ever, sobering and heartbreaking but there was nothing to be done about it. She was betrothed, to someone she cared for dearly, so why did he persist in his affections? Arthur had never been one for books, or the romantic stories Gwen favored and Morgana at times. Those ridiculous stories of true love, prince charming and dangerous dragons. As that what’s this was, love? Real love? Was this what his father had for his mother? Because it sure as hell wasn’t what he imagined. Merlin, as lovely as she was, drove him mad. She was infuriating, disrespectful, always finding things to criticize about him. And yet, that just made him want her even more. Initially he knew he was fond of her, and he wouldn’t exactly throw her out of his bed. But was his fondness for her, was it love? Was it love that drove him to lie to his father, betray his trust in order to save her?  
It was unnerving.  
X  
Cedric snuck into the dungeons where the tomb was, and his treasure. He was giggling like school boy as he picked up handfuls of pearls and gold. There were bowls of rubies and piles of gold. Everything was being shoved in his bag with great excitement. He was examining a large jewel when he eyes fell upon the heart. Greed overwhelmed him as he excitedly pried the jewel from its setting. He held it in his hand with a huge grin on his face. This would set him up for life, easily. But his joy was short lived as blue smoke traveling from the gem and into his body. The smoke filled him like a poison, pushing its way through very veins. His body felt heavy like sludge was taking the place of his blood. It ate away at his insides, at his soul eroding away until there was nothing left but a rotting husk. Whatever was left f Cedric faded into oblivion as someone else took his place. Cedric faded and his eyes turned black.  
X  
Miles away, Merlin woke from a dead sleep, sitting up suddenly, woken by the screeching call of a raven. She looked about, trying to locate the origin of the noise. She calmed when there was nothing in the area that would make the noise. S she calmed and settled back next to her sleeping betrothed. It wasn’t good whatever it was. But if she was needed she would be called. However, whatever it had been it gnawed at her thoughts like a parasite. She always promised herself she would wait to appear until summoned, except in emergency. And something was telling her this was one of those cases. Merlin could always tell when something was off. She perceived magic like other perceived sound; she could hear it, and feeling its vibrations trough her bones and scalp. Her whole body shuddered as the aftershocks of the call crept their way into her head, but she reminded herself what would happen if Uther saw her. So she stayed down and slept.   
X  
The next morning Gaius and Arthur stood inside the tomb. Some treasure was missing but no much, what was noticeable was the missing heart setting and the open door. Arthur sighed and ordered the warning bell to be sound. Gaius saw the gem, no longer blue but clear and empty. The thief had gotten more than he bargained for. Morris stood to the side. He didn’t really know what was going on. Gaius looked to him. Arthur had left but Morris remained with Gaius.  
“Morris. I think it’s time to call Merlin.”  
“Why?” Gaius held up the gem, now clear and empty.  
“Someone has been possessed by Sigan.”  
“That’s nonsense.”  
“It is not nonsense. I think that Ceric was the one that broke into the chamber.”  
“Now you’re just being ridiculous.”  
“I am not! Why won’t you listen?! Camelot is in grave danger and it’s because of him.” Arthur’s face darkened.  
“Perhaps a few days I the cells will cool your head. Guards!” Morris stood numbly as the guards pulled him away and threw him into the cells. He looked over his shoulder as he was pulled from the room, Cedric’s eyes turned black and Morris flinched.  
“Sire!”  
X  
The screaming of the raven called Merlin to the city. This as the second time she had heard it and she could no longer afford to wait. Something was very wrong; she could feel it in her bones. She had never run so much. She was running and running until her muscles screamed. She only hoped she would get there in time.  
X  
Cornelius Sigan was free. How he had waited for this moment. He stood over this city and shouted his spells. He summoned and woke the gargoyles, bending them to his command. He smiled as the people panicked wildly, running from the beasts. He could only grin as they suffered. Then he saw the prince and his men. It was useless effort. Then he felt something off. It was a presence, the presence of a sorcerer, no, a sorceress. He caught a glimpse of her running into the city. A young woman, with black hair and dressed as a druid, with a boy dressed in a similar manner. People that were running into the city. Interesting girl. But there was something about her, she smelled of power, great power.  
X  
Arthur was trying to fend them off. The beasts were made of stone, so it made it far more difficult. They were too hard for his sword to bite through. The creature knocked him on his back. He stared in horror as the beast swooped down to kill him. He scrambled to get out of the way when a hand grabbed his and dragged him out of the way. He stared up to see Merlin. She had come to save him. The gargoyle flew back up into the sky, only then did he struggle to his feet. Merlin helped him steady himself, looking at him with great concern. Had circumstances been different he could have reveled in that.  
“Merlin?”  
“Arthur.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I sensed something off and found this.”  
“That thing could have killed you.” Her eyes widened, looking at something behind him  
“And it still might!” She tackled him and Mordred to the ground. Staring as the beast just missed them. Arthur was busy staring as the cleavage peeking out from beneath her dress and cloak. It was then she even realized that she was lying on top of him. She pushed herself off and checked Mordred. Over her shoulder she spoke to him.  
“Sorry.”  
“No, my pleasure.” Her cheeks darkened in the night. She and Mordred helped him to his feet, again, this was starting to get humiliating. They helped to the door and urged him to go inside. Arthur did a he was told and watched as Merlin and Mordred vanished into a small passage. Arthur sat down and let Guinevere and Gaius tend to his wound. Idly he wondered where Merlin vanished off to. His father approached him.  
“Arthur.” He sounded relieved, all but ready to hug him.  
“How many dead?” Uther whispered.  
“Too many to count.” Arthur replied sullen.  
“I’m sealing the citadel.”  
“You can’t.”  
“I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don’t then we all fall.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“There are people trapped in the drawbridge.  
“I forbid it.” Uther hissed.  
I’m not leaving them to die.” Arthur argued.  
“It’s suicide.”  
“It’s my duty to Camelot, and to myself.” Arthur insisted as he went out the door with a group of knights. Merlin and Mordred were watching from a balcony. Everything was in chaos down there, but they remained discrete. Merlin told Mordred to stay, pulling up his hood and making sure for him to stay in the shadows. Merlin slipped down the stairs. She saw her uncle and called to him.  
“Gaius. Gaius!” Gaius spotted her and slipped to where she hid in the corner.  
“Merlin, what are you doing here?”  
“Never mind that. There are gargoyles outside, what’s going on?”  
“Have you ever heard stories of Cornelius Sigan?”  
“Yes, of course, all druid children know he story.”  
“He’s back and he’s causing all of this.”  
“What, are you serious, well I need to defeat him.” She was rambling and even shaking a little. Merlin knew well there would be little she could really do on her own.  
“Merlin no.” Gaius grabbed her arm. She turned her head to him, her eyes meeting his.  
“If not me Gaius then who?”  
“Merlin, he’s powerful.” Merlin drew her whole body up to her full height, which made for a rather intimidating silhouette.  
“So am I.” She insisted.  
“He’s immortal; the body he possesses isn’t even his. If you face him, he will destroy you.” Merlin bit her lip.  
“There must be a way.” Gaius paused.  
“There is only one person in Camelot old enough to know anything.”  
“Who?”  
“The dragon.” Merlin recoiled.  
“Merlin?”  
“No.” She barked out.  
“Merlin.” Gaius insisted.  
“I refuse. The dragon will not help.” Merlin insisted, shaking her head.  
“Merlin, he should. He is a creature of magic, just like you.”  
“He helps no one but himself, he’s no friend of mine.”  
“Merlin we don’t have a choice. You must speak with him.” Merlin bit her lip.  
“For Arthur.” He pressed. Merlin nodded sullenly.  
“For Arthur she agreed.” She hurried back up the stairs and told Mordred to sit still a while longer. She didn’t’ doubt the dragon would go after Mordred first chance he got, if for no reason than to spite her.  
X  
Merlin rushed to the dungeons. She hated this, having to go crawling back to the dragon. But she didn’t have a choice. Arthur was more important than her pride. But Mordred could not come with her. The dragon wanted him dead. She would not risk this. Finally she came to the cavern. It was empty. She looked about, waving the fire she was using to light her way.  
“Hello?” No response.  
“Hello?” Still no response. Damn it.  
“Please, I need your help!” Then and only then did the dragon emerge. He swooped in and landed on the ledge before the entrance.  
“My help? I thought that you didn’t need anything from me.” The dragon turned his muzzle up at her.  
“Cornelius is attacking Camelot. I need to stop him.” Merlin ignored his snootiness.  
“Why should I help?” The dragon asked leisurely.   
“Arthur is in trouble, Camelot is in trouble.”  
“That is not my concern.” She was sure if the dragon could wave her off, he would.  
“I know you are not evil, but Sigan is.” Appealing to his better nature may be the only way to go.  
“Sigan knows where his loyalties should lie; I cannot say the same for you.” Or not.  
“My loyalty is to Arthur and Mordred.”  
“A contradiction.”  
“Will you let Camelot fall?” Merlin needed to take his attention from Mordred; they needed to focus on the problem at hand.  
“I did not say that.”  
“Then you will help me?” The dragon sat back on his haunches.  
“You will need a spell. One more powerful than any you have learned.”  
“I must try.”  
“Very well, but you must give me something in return, sister.” There was no way she would want to agree to this.  
“What?”  
“A promise.”  
“A promise?”  
“That one day you will free me.” She backed up a bit, hesitance shining brightly in her eyes. She glared in suspicion, her gaze unwavering.  
“If I free you, what will you do?”  
“That is none of your concern.”  
“Is it? You may destroy Camelot, or worse, my Mordred. I cannot trust you, kin or not.”  
“Nevertheless, you must promise, or Camelot will fall, it is your choice.” She bit her lip, this was a no win situation, but at least he could find a way to deal with the beast later. She took a deep breath, hearing the rattled of Arthur’s battle above. She prayed for luck of Morrighan and turned to the dragon.  
“I promise.” She said boldly.  
“Then close your eyes and open your mind.” He did as she was told, feeling the magical breath of Kilgarrah entering her mind, ensuing the knowledge into her soul. She opened her eyes, the rush still flowing through her veins.  
“Few have ever been gifted with this knowledge, use it wisely.” Merlin nodded numbly and walked, half stumbled, back to the battle where she was needed.  
“You made a promise, young witch, and one day I shall keep you to it.” He called after her. She paused for a moment before continuing forward. Merlin was a woman of her word, but that didn’t change the fact she had a feeling she would regret this promise, greatly.  
X  
By the time she had made her way to the surface and then the battle, Arthur was alone. A gargoyle was flying toward the solitary prince, demise in sight. Merlin threw her magic forth and made the stone beast burst to rubble. Arthur turned and saw her standing there. His legs wobbled and gave out, she ran to his side. Arthur grinned at her like an idiot as she checked his wound, healing the worst of it with magic. Well, as much as she could, Merlin was shite at healing.  
“Gods, I’m glad to see you.” She smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.   
“Glad to see you haven’t managed to get yourself killed, Arthur.” Then they froze, footsteps, calm and deliberate. Merlin got her feet, standing in front of Arthur, he eyes glaring though the mist. She could practically smell the magic on the wind.  
“Well, well, the fair maiden comes to save the prince, this makes for an interesting fairytale.” Merlin regarded him coolly shedding her cloak in favor of easier movement.  
“The fair maiden also being the powerful witch.” Merlin did not move.  
“I will not let you harm him.” She told him, holding up his head.  
“You’re going to stop me, little girl?” The man looked as though he wished to laugh at the idea.  
“I wonder who is greater, Emrys or Sigan.” Sigan was taken off guard for only a moment.  
“Emrys, goodness, he truly does not deserve you.” Merlin’s brow scrunched, this was an unusual approach.  
“Do you know how he speaks of you, as if you are his whore, a fling, a toy for his pleasure? He speaks of you like you are worth nothing, nothing more than a bed slave.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Isn’t it? I believe his exact words were ‘Well, she may have been a bit feisty and difficult at first, in the end she wouldn’t deny her attraction’.” Merlin flinched.  
“It doesn’t matter, it’s a lie and that’s all it will ever be.”  
“But it still must hurt, to be born as little more than a slave. He pursues you despite your love for you betrothed. He expects you to give yourself up. You have such great power, Emrys, why live in the shadows. You can be so much more.”  
“Emrys!” She turned to see Mordred running into the square.  
“Stay back!” She barked. The boy froze and stopped on the spot.  
“I’m content; it has to be this way.”  
“Does it? You’re young, beautiful, and powerful, there’s so much for you to learn. I can teach you. Think, to have the world appreciate you, bow and trembled at your feet. Imagine everyone loving you for what you are instead of fearing you.”  
“It can’t be.” She insisted.  
“It can, if you join me. A king needs his queen after all. I can give you all you have ever desired, money, land, power. Then it would Arthur slave to your will. I’ll even let you keep the boy as a lover.” He came closer, Merlin watched him warily. Arthur and Mordred were frozen in watching.  
“Of course, I’ll find a much more attractive body for you, as your king. Perhaps even the prince.” Merlin stared at him, eyes full of sorrow, even pity.  
“I don’t want that, any of that, I never have.”  
“You’d rather be a slave?”  
“Better to serve a good man than rule with an evil one.” Cornelius stepped back.  
“So be it. If you will not join me then I will become you and your power shall be mine.”  
“No!” Arthur shouted. Mordred expressed similar dismay. Sigan convulsed and blue mist exited his body, the body falling like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The mist came for her, wrapping around her leg. She evened her breathing as best as she could while Mordred stood in horror and Arthur in confusion. She began reciting the spell, feeling a shielded try to fight the invading force. It went into her mouth and nose. She could feel him, trying to control, demanding that she hand her body over. Merlin shook with the effort to stand. Soon she could not and collapsed. Arthur crawled over her body as Mordred ran the rest of the way to her side. She convulsed and shook, the battle was ongoing. Mordred shoo her a bit to wake her. Then her eyes opened, staring directly at Mordred, her irises were black. Mordred feared for the worst.  
She sat up calmly, her hair mussed. Merlin looked between Arthur and Mordred. They were tense, expecting her to sneer or laugh manically. But she did not. Slowly, Merlin stuck her hand into a pocket if her dress, pulling out a large gem shaped like a heart and wide smile spread across her face. She began to laugh and Mordred threw himself into a hug, grabbing her, laughing as well. Arthur grinned and pulled them both into a hug with his good arm. They laughed in relief as the threat to Camelot was reduced to naught but a faint glow.  
X  
“So what now?” He asked as the girl and her boy stood by the gates of Camelot, every intention of leaving.  
“You return to your father and say you kill them, and when you did, his soul reentered the gem. Everyone wins, except him.”  
“You don’t get credit.”  
“I doubt your father will thank an escaped convict for using magic.” She says, raising an eyebrow, but a smile.   
“I suppose.” She bobbed her head, and turned to leave.  
“Thank you!” She looked at him curiously.  
“What?”  
“Thank you, you deserve to be thanked for what you have done. I know you will receive none, so I will thank you for everyone else.”  
“I accept your thanks, and I will remember.” Then she disappeared from his life once more. Arthur’s heart throbbed painfully. He would miss her as always.


End file.
